All I Need
by x-randomstar-x
Summary: edwards family are dissaproving but is one decision worth their dissprovment? this is the improved version with spelling and grammer thankyou


Edward was listening to the steady breathing of the woman lying next to him, it still astounded him that they had gone through all that they had and still managed to stay together, and not only that but be completely happy with on another and still as in love as they had been on the very first day they had met. I had met her walking down the street one day on my way back from class.

_**Flashback **__  
I sighed as i my feet dragged across the floor, another one of my family members calling to tell me what a failure at life i am even though i am going to one of the best school's in the country, i mean Dartmouth what family wouldn't be happy with their son or brother going their? Well mine that's who.  
"Edward!" the noise screeched through the phone noisily  
"hello Rosalie" I murmured monotonously into the phone wishing that this would be over soon  
"do you know what a mistake your making Tanya is not going to wait forever for you, you're completely made for one another you have been since we were kids, she was heartbroken when you broke up with her, you're ruining everything" she ranted venomously into the phone.  
Rosalie was my brother Emmet's girlfriend and also unfortunately the best friend of Tanya Denali, despite what others thought i had not broke up with her, we were just never together there was nothing there ...well at least for me Tanya on the other hand took each and every opportunity to throw herself at me at any given time, we were 'meant to be together' apparently the Hales,Cullens and Denali's were always best friends and it was always expected of me and Tanya to be completely in love , which i found kinda repulsive.  
"rose i did not break up with Tanya there, never was a me and Tanya!" i growled in frustration  
'oh whatever Edward, you need to fix this and you need to do it fast,it's logical for you two to be together and have a perfect marriage and kids, so pull your head out of your ass mister and stop being a pompous jackass"  
Rosalie's voice became an annoying buzzing sound in my head as i tried to fade out what i had heard so many times, as i was doing this i obviously wasn't looking were i was going as the next thing i knew a small body went into be with force, i could see a mass of mahogany hair and what was that smell? ...freesia?...strawberries? the girl looked up at me with gorgeous chocolate doe eyed startled in her head and started to mumble rushed apologies "I'm so sorry...so clumsy...should look were I'm going"  
the woman in front of me intrigued me and i yearned to know more about her something i never have before in complete strangers or anyone for that matter. the buzzing through the phone continued."rose I'll call you back" and i quickly hung up the phone. i looked at the woman who had the startings of a beautiful scarlet blush creeping up her neck and took a risk  
"hello I'm Edward ,are you alright did you hurt yourself"i spoke softly to the woman's if i though she was a dream and did not want to break it by being to loud,the girl almost shocked into action by the sound of my voice responded rushed " i trip all the time I'm so sorry all that was hurt was my spilled coffee ,I'm Bella, Bella swan"  
i smirked at her flustered tone , this woman was so different to anyone i had met " well, Bella,Bella swan do you want to join me for a coffee as you seem to have misplaced yours" i offered hoping beyond hope that this vision would accept.  
"ohh...umm..i would love to" she whispered the blush returning  
__**End of Flashback **_

the rest was history we spent hours in the small cafe talking about ourselves each other and i knew from then that i loved her and wanted to spend the rest of my life making her happy in hope that she would stay in my family did have problems accepting that i had found someone without their approval who wasn't Tanya, we had so may arguments over it always the same thing accusing Bella of being a cheap gold digger out only for my money, saying that she was below me because she wasn't a member of a country club or her family didn't own a grand estate. I took so much of it that in the end i knew i had to make a decision. Bella or my family, it wasn't a hard one i knew who i couldn't live without and it wasn't the people who thought more about social status than my happiness. i told them that they had to accept Bella and me or that i wouldn't allow them to be apart of my life...i guess they either really didn't care for me or they really hated Bella a woman they had refused to meet because they preferred the idea of never speaking to me again rather than accept her as a part of my life. they even refused to come to our wedding two years ago, it didn't matter to me i had Bella and that's all i needed 14 months later and my life was blessed again by the the birth of Mason Anthony Cullen my son who - according to Bella was the spitting image of my impotent family once again failed to even send a note of congratulations.  
I was brought back from these thoughts by Bella rolling to the side of me and stirring awake "hey what were you thinking about " she murmured softly to me tiredly Mason had been restless in the night and had only just caught up on all her sleep.  
"just us and how amazing my life has turned out" i replied smiling at her and started caressing her hair. she grinned evilly and rolled onto her side near me  
"careful Mr. Cullen talk like that might mean that you get lucky this morning" she purred , i chuckled throatily and eyed her body bringing it close to me "well we wouldn't want that now would we?" i crashed my lips to hers and gently rolled my body over hers supporting my weight on my arms. in less than no time we were both completely naked and i joined our bodies together making us one. We set a slow languid pace harmonised with our moans of pleasure,I slowly teased the fire in both of us until it reached a raging inferno and we both called out each others names. we crashed back down to earth panting for breath as i rolled off her but kept her close...this was all i needed and nothing could make this better.


End file.
